


Discord logs #2

by Kaalia



Series: Chat fic adventures [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: D.Va: give me itHana's holeI want it~A discord chat that happened not that long ago.Give us Andrews Hole 2k19~





	Discord logs #2

Genji: I leave for 5 mins  
And come back to 50+ messages 

D.Va: mod or riot

Tracer: I did  
Pussy

Moira: stop 

Brigitte: oof

Moira: shhhhhh

Tracer: ya pumsy 

D.Va: yeah

Tracer: plumsi 

D.Va: @Genji they bullied me  
Then demote- woo  
Ok I'll shut up for a moment in order to keep mod

Genji: there there

Moira: wise

Brigitte: lmao

D.Va: can I make a private channel called #hanas_hole and it's just a channel no one can see it and I can be retarded 

Moira: no

D.Va: I'll hide it at the bottom of the server list

Moira: no 

D.Va: and no one can see it

Moira: no

D.Va: I'll hide

Moira: no

Tracer: actually...

D.Va: why? I want my hole

Tracer: what if we made a channel where Hana and her crew can be retarded away from the newbies?

Moira: it's called

Genji: I wanna come

Moira: NO

Genji: lock it  
So only certain people can be there

Tracer: DADDY CMON

Moira: don't call me that  
Go be nerds in #spam

D.Va: give me it  
Hana's hole  
I want it

Moira: I will not

Genji: HANAS HOLE

Moira: I'm not making a private channel

D.Va: SGTOP  
STOP  
Don't phrase it like that

Tracer: C'MON

D.Va: like  
Hole under tree

Moira: exactly my point

Genji: HANA'S HOLE

D.Va: I mean ok

Genji: I'm getting in it

Tracer: I WANNA BE IN HANAS HOLE

Ashe: good e-

D.Va: see? We're gonna riot if we don't get the hole  
Make the hole

Ashe: what in the-

Genji: HOLE

D.Va: I want the hole

Moira: I'm not going to 

D.Va: bottom of the server list

Tracer: HOLE

D.Va: no one besides hole people can see it.

Tracer: HOLE

D.Va: I'll take care of it all  
I'll make it all

Ashe: I THINK I GOT HERE IN THE WRONGEST MOMENT- 

Tracer: THE HOBBITS

Moira: no you wont

D.Va: I'll hide  
YES I WI;LL

Tracer: CAN SEE IT

D.Va: I promise

Moira: why would I give you a chat?

D.Va: see but  
There isn't new people In my hole

Tracer: CALL US HANAS HOBBITS

D.Va: we would only have veterans in my hole

Moira: no 

D.Va: but it's like  
A cool hang out hole  
I WANT TO EAT FOOD  
AND LIB EIN HOLE  
IOKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Moira: then eat food  
Get a Godamn shovel  
And dig your own grave

D.Va: I'm gonna dig myself a new channel.

~And shit hit the fan after that. We did not get the Hole.~


End file.
